This invention relates to gates for closing railroad cars.
The prevailing method for shipping new automobiles by rail, is to load them in multi-deck rail cars, through the open ends of the rail cars. In recent years, there have been growing problems of vandalism, especially when the rail cars are parked in rail yards. The sides and tops of the rail cars have been covered with metal or plastic walls, but the ends have often been left open. Various end closures such as folding metal doors have been tried, but they are cumbersome and difficult to operate.
Even the side doors on box-type rail cars are not satisfactory in spite of many years to development. Such doors are generally heavy, cumbersome, and difficult to operate and lock. Furthermore, they frequently become stuck and require considerable maintenance.